Attention!
by PerfectlyFictitiousfoREVer
Summary: Alice decides that the jig is up, her and jasper can no longer pretend to be together. The day she leaves to find her man Jasper runs into an unexpected girl that turned out to be everything he really needed. JasperxOC BellaxJacob


Attention!

Chapter 1

Alice held Jasper's hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Jazz but it's time." She whispered. Jasper squeezed Alice's hand tight. He knew this day would come. She found the one of her dreams, the man that was meant to rule through her life till the end of time. They'd been pretending for so long that he seemed to have fallen into believing his own lies.

The family had taken the news well. Esme was of course upset that Jasper was alone again, but he re-assured her that everything was alright. Jasper let go of Alice's hand and she smiled at him one last time before taking off. She was gone to find...him.

Bella sighed and flopped onto the couch. Something was bothering her very much. He could feel the guilt and the sadness, even loneliness radiating from her. Edward's eyes snapped to Jasper, who nearly jumped. He gave Edward a meaningful glance and turned to walk upstairs. 'You're upsetting her Edward. Just elt her go would you? that guy cares about her.'

"That's the problem." Hissed Edward low enough so Bella couldn't hear what was being said. Jasper nearly growled but staring a fight right in front of Bella really wasn't his greatest option. Edward though didn't really care. He growled low enough that Bella couldn't really hear it. Jasper rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs and into the attic room that he'd taken to be his own.

The walls were lined with books, a few paintings were scattered from the room from days of the civil war, old pistols and muskets lay dormant on shelves, his uniform hung neatly in a glass case. In the far corner of the room was a simple iron framed bed with black sheets. There was of course no real need for it, but it was comfortable to lie on when he was reading. It would take time to get accustomed to being on his own again.

"JASPER" called a voice from downstairs. He hadn't even sat down yet before he turned around and began to head down the stairs. His family was all patiently waiting in the living room, minus Bella and probably Edward along with her.

"Yes mother." Said Jasper as he reached the landing of the staircase.

"We think you should go hunting with your brother and father. Get out for a bit, I don't want you to be moping for the next ten years." Said Esme, she was serious and yet she sounded so worried and concerned. She was upset at Alice and Jasper for lying to them. Guilt washed over him.

"Sure." Jasper muttered. Emmett stepped forward and clapped him on the back.

"We're here for you brother." He said grinning his usual grin. Jasper couldn't help but feel a bit better. Although he was worried Emmett's joy was infectious. Jasper nodded in response. Carlisle was just as upset but he never let it show, he kept his emotions in check and his facial expressions neutral.

"Lets go." Said Carlisle. Jasper simply followed his brother and father out the back door and into the woods.

"Yes uncle Black?" asked Amy, her long blonde hair was tied in a tight bun at the top of her head. She was wearing baggy camo pants and a tight black tank top. Her military barret was placed perfectly on her head.

"Cut it with the formalities." Said Billy rolling towards her. "You're family. I hope your room is alright, I'm sorry there isn't much room, but the girl's old room is the only one we have left.

"It'd perfect sir, I mean Billy." Amy stood perfectly straight, she'd been in military school since she was a child. The last year of high school she was in she'd been in a Co-op program in the Canadian military itself. She'd been so excited when she received her military Id and received her status as a soldier.

"Relax would you? You're at home, not doing a drill." Said Billy rolling away. Amy rolled her eyes and sighed. She would have given anything to be able to run through the woods, feel the wind through her hair.

"Billy? Can I go for a drive?" she called. He shouted back a quick 'okay' and she ran out the door and to the small Jeep that she had to call her own. It was her eighteenth birthday present from her father, before he died. She started the engine and took off down the road in a heart beat.

It didn't take long for her to get off the reservation and onto the dirt trails where she could run in peace. She parked the Jeep and took the keys. She shoved them into her pocket and closed the Jeep door, locking it first of course.

She flew through the woods, her feet hitting the ground softly, her heart pounding, her blood racing. It was the most exciting run of her life. She'd ran passed a few animals and had seen many wild flowers. At the base where she lived there was no forests, no place tor un like this.

Soon enough she was tired. She stopped at a creek and sat on a rock, to catch her breath...

Jasper followed his brothers, his instincts running wild. He loved the feeling of relying on instinct, being free to...human. His thoughts stopped head at the new scent. There was no thought that wanted him to kill the human, it was different. It was calling him. Neither Carlisle nor Emmett realized that he'd gone a different path.

Amy was humming to herself, the sound of the stream was soothing and wonderful, she could hear birds chirping above her, it was calm. She lied down on her back and stared at the sky. Everything changed. Silence. It blanketed the area, smothering everything. Something was wrong. Something was there.

Holy shit. She smelled so damn good, but he dint want to kill her. He didn't think he could ever have brought himself to kill this beautiful girl. He crouched in the bushes, she was freaking out. She knew he was there.

"Hello?" she called, her voice didn't falter. She stood up straight and stood strong. her grey eyes surveying the land around her. Whatever it was, she knew where it was. It was sitting in a set of bushed on the far end of the stream. She had to go see it.

"Hello." said Jasper loud enough that she could hear him. Immediately he clapped his hands over his mouth. She stared at where he was. Slowly he stood up from behind the bushes, his golden eyes were probably bright and shining, just like hers were. They were beautiful. A shining silver, staring up at him from across the small creek.

Amy's heart sped up at the sight of the beautiful guy that had just appeared from the bushes. Slowly she splashed through the water, he stepped towards her just as slow. She was now only two feet or so away from him, she didn't believe he was real for a few seconds.

"Who are you?" asked Jasper, not even thinking about how he sounded. The words just seemed to slur out of his mouth. She was right in front of him, he could touch her face. That's exactly what he did. He was mesmerized by this girl. He brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. He expected her to run away to scream or something but insted all he got was ...

"Amy." She muttered, her face tingled where his cold skin touched hers. She reached up and placed her palm on his cheek, he was real. Her fingertips brushed across his full lips and back to his cheek.

"I'm Jasper." He muttered he nearly gasped at the warm hand running across his lips. He took a deep breath, and nothing. His throat didn't even mildly sting. What the hell? Was she human?

His skin was so soft, and cold, his eyes were like nothing she'd ever seen before. He was insanely beautiful. He couldn't be human. There was no way in hell he could be human. His breath was cool and gentle across her fingertips, she drew back her hand and cradled against her chest.

"Jasper!" shouted a loud voice. Jasper's whipped around to see Carlisle and Emmett staring at him like he was crazy. He immediately let his hand drop from Amy's soft warm skin. He turned to look back at her one last time. He shook his head and turned, he was gone before Amy even had a chance to think, along with the two other guys. Amy touched her face where his hand had been. She sighed to herself and began the long walk to her Jeep.


End file.
